Cut
by Miss P
Summary: Miss Parker finds Jarod dying, will she call the Centre?


**Cut.**

_By Miss P._

_Summary: Miss Parker finds Jarod dying, will she call the Centre?_

_Disclaimer: Don't own them, no money... get it?_

**OoOoO**

The sun was just about to rise when Miss Parker parked her black Lincoln outside of the 20 store building. Quickly she got out and walked into the lobby. The first thing she saw was a big sign in front of the elevator – "not working".

Cursing out loud, she ran towards the stairs, she knew Jarod was up there and she was going to get him! No matter what!

After what she thought was an eternity, she finally reached the top floor, breathing heavily; she scanned the corridor as she hurried to Jarod's apartment. The door wasn't locked and she slowly pushed it opened.

"I know you're in here! If you try anything I swear I will put a bullet through your heart!" she screamed.

Nothing happened. The apartment was completely silent. Miss Parker slammed the door shut and headed for the bedroom.

"JAROD!"

By now Miss Parker was really irritated, where the hell was he? She was just about to shout his name a second time, when she suddenly spotted something on the floor. It looked like blood... she walked a bit closer, rounded the couch, then she saw him; he was lying on his back, covered in blood. Miss Parker screamed, taking several steps backwards. She felt her back hit the wall with a loud thump. Her legs started to tremble and she sank to the floor, not able to take her eyes off him. She could never have prepared herself for the terrible sight in front of her. She knew the picture would haunt her forever.

When she had recovered from the shock, she slowly made her way up to him. Her legs were trembling so badly she could hardly walk.

"Jarod?" she whispered as she collapsed next to his lifeless body. "Jarod? Please... answer me." Carefully she turned his head so he was facing her. She couldn't help but gasp as she suddenly saw the deep cut he had on his throat. Someone had been trying to kill him, and that person obviously knew what he or she was doing. But the question was, had it succeeded? Miss Parker was too afraid to check. What if he was dead?

"Jarod?"

Then she suddenly heard a low groan from him. She let out a breath she wasn't aware of holding, he was alive!

"Miss Parker? Get away from them..."

"What? Who?"

"The Centre..."

Miss Parker looked at him confused, what was he talking about?

"Jarod... you have to get to a hospital..." she said instead.

"It's too late..." Jarod said in a raspy voice. Miss Parker shook her head. It couldn't be, she couldn't let him die. She was just about to grab her phone when Jarod got hold of her arm.

"Please don't..." he whispered. Miss Parker didn't know what to do. As she saw Jarod's pleading look, she decided to not call. Even though she didn't wanna admit it, he was dying and in great pain. She just couldn't call the Centre.

"Okay..."

Jarod slowly loosened his grip around Miss Parker's wrist. A small silver key fell to the floor. Miss Parker picked it up and wiped the blood off it.

"What is this?" she whispered.

"Your past... who killed your mom... it's all in there... I'm sorry I didn't give it to you earlier... I'm so sorry..."

Miss Parker stared at him in shock. Slowly she put the key in her pocket.

"It's okay... thanks," she whispered in a trembling voice.

"I hope you'll find what you've been looking for... you deserve to know the truth..."

"Jarod?"

"Goodbye Parker..."

"NO! Don't die... don't you dare die!..."

Jarod gave her one last look, his eyes slowly closed, and he could feel the blood leave his body. Miss Parker's voice sounded, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. He didn't care if he was dying, he had everything he had been searching for, the truth, he knew where his family were and that they were safe. The only thing he regretted was not having met them... but at least he knew that they were okay, and now Miss Parker was going to get what she had been searching for. Hopefully she would understand what the Centre was and have the courage to leave it behind and start a new life, now when she knew what a lying bastard her father was.

Miss Parker just watched him die. She couldn't do anything; she knew she had been too late. Maybe if she'd arrived earlier it could have made a difference. But that's a thing she would never find out.

Slowly she reached out to touch his face. Her hand trembled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

She shook her head sadly; she couldn't believe he was dead. He'd been the only one who cared about her and now he was gone... forever. She remembered the silver key in her pocket. Silently she thanked Jarod for giving it to her. Finally she would find out the truth...

**OoOoO**

"Sydney, it's me... I've found Jarod."

"No... he's dead... it was too late," Miss Parker gave Sydney the address to the apartment then she hung up before he got a chance to ask anything. She didn't want to talk now, she was afraid Sydney would find out how bad she really felt, how much Jarod's death had affected her...

She gave Jarod one last look, than she got up on her feet.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I've done..." she whispered before quickly leaving the room.

**OoOoO**

END


End file.
